createdcharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sima Xian
Sima Xian is the fictional daughter of Sima Shi and his fictional wife, Lady Jiang Hui. She appears as an extra character in Dynasty Warriors 7 and as an antagonist in the fanfiction, Tainted Love: The Story of Jiang Hui, written by the fanfiction author Empress Jing of Jin. Role in Games She does not appear in the main storyline in Dynasty Warriors 7, however, her legend stages depict her fighting against her great-grandfather Liu Bei at Wuzhang Plains, claiming that she does not care about their relation and that she would still kill him. Along with friends and army, she leads the third wave (after Sima Zhao and Zhuge Dan were defeated) and kills him, ending Shu. Her second stage is the rebellion against Wei in 237. Sima Yi leads the attack however he is shot on the field and forced to retreat, leaving Sima Shi and Sima Zhao to lead the attack on Luoyang. Sima Xian and her husband, Zhong Hui, attack first and find Cao Rui, executing him. Sima Shi arrives and proclaims himself as the Emperor of Jin. Her third and final stage is the rebellion of 253, where all her previous lovers are fighting. Zhuge Dan, Zhong Hui, Feng Yu and Sima Fu all lead armies to quell the rebellion led by Liu Chang, Nan Rong, and Cao Rui's daughters, Cao Zin and Cao Yang. After the rebellion is resolved, she must fight all of the four men. After defeating Zhuge Dan, Zhong Hui and Feng Yu, Sima Xian decides to stay with her cousin, Sima Fu, and they leave the battlefield with the other three dead. Tainted Love: The Story of Jiang Hui Sima Xian's Roots Sima Xian's ancestry line can be traced to Liu Bang, the first Emperor of the Han Dynasty, through her maternal great-grandfather, Liu Bei. Liu Bei's daughter, Liu Xing, was captured by Sima Yi and soon became his wife. Liu Xing's daughter, Jiang Hui, with her previous lover Jiang Wei was engaged to Ma Dai. She was captured by Sima Shi and became his wife, and bore him five daughters, one of which was Sima Xian. She can also trace her ancestry line to Sima Guang, through her grandfather Sima Yi. Sima Xian's Raising She was raised as a princess and was very intelligent and ambitious, however, was cruel like her father, willing to do anything possible which would please him. She was the captain of the Varsity Kuai Ball team at Wei Academy and is well-trained at martial arts. Her fighting skills are far better than her other siblings, earning her the love of her father, Sima Shi, who favours her. She bore Zhuge Dan one son, Sima Jin, in 240, aged just thirteen, and had a daughter, Zhong Lin, with Zhong Hui when she was fourteen. By the time she was sixteen, she had three more children with Feng Yu and two daughters and two sons with her ten year old cousin Sima Fu, totalling nine children. In 243, she was declared Empress Jing of Jin, despite Sima Shi being the Emperor and her being his daughter, not his wife. She ruled with an iron fist, punishing those she did not like, for example, Lady Wu Lin, her father's ex-wife, by throwing her in a pit of snakes. As Empress Jing of Jin As the Empress, Sima Xian was keen to impress her father much more, but was unable to do so until the uprising of Nan Rong in 252. In 243, she had previously rebelled and was believed to be dead, but she had rose again a decade later. In 253, she had recruited hundreds of people into the rebellion, including Liu Chang and Mi Tai, a spy from Wu, and Cao Zin and Cao Yang, the daughters of Cao Rui. Sima Xian raised an army and crushed the rebellion, violently suppressing the revolt. Nan Rong was forced to commit suicide by Sima Xian, who arrived at the rebel's chambers and forced her to drink poisoned wine. When she had taken too long to succumb, she forced her to stab herself to death. Mi Tai attempted to flee back to Wu but was caught by Sima Shi who had her hanged. Liu Chang was caught after the rebellion and was executed by Sima Xian, along with Cao Zin. Cao Yang managed to flee from the rebellion shortly after the rebel forces fell and was hunted by Sima Xian. Sima Xian had the heads of Liu Chang, Mi Tai, Nan Rong and Cao Zin on spikes above the main gate of Luoyang as a warning to all who dared go against her. After the birth of her final child, Sima Xun, Sima Xian fell ill. Sima Shi attended to her but could not prevent himself being brought to tears as his daughter died. Her husband Sima Fu nearly went insane after her death. Sima Nanyang decided to have him assassinated because he was a let-down to the notorious Sima clan, however, after a visit from his deceased wife, he ruled the country as the emperor with an iron fist until his poisoning in 278.